Unacceptable Love
by Fleck the Black Sand Hyena
Summary: Fleck is a male hyena and the leader of the Dark riders, what will happen if he falls in love with an ally of his worst enemy, Lonyo?


**I know that I haven't finished Peace and Love, and I promise I will definitely finish it, but I want to start a new story now, it is about Fleck and Lonyo from my roleplays on Facebook. They are my favorite couple in the RP, since they are similar to both GiroNatsu and Phantom/Christine, I guess especially similar to Erik/Christine, and I want to write a story about them.**

* * *

A hyena family were moving on the road to the Elephant Graveyard. The mother and father walked in front with four young hyena cubs following. Among the four cubs, the one standing in the middle was the strongest, having muscular body shape with black markings, light brown underfur and slight mane around his neck. The cub cackled, looking confidence and proud, while his other siblings seemed excited and nervous at the same time. They have every reasons to be stressed, as they were going to meet their mother's best friend, the matriarch of the Southern Clan, the largest clan nearby which occupied the Elephant Graveyard, Shenzi. The four cubs, in truth, had secretly met with Shenzi's three cubs before as they had once ventured into Shenzi's territory without notice, and had played with her cubs during their stay, however, it was the first time the cubs were going to meet Shenzi, and they were nervous of making Shenzi displeased, except for the strongest cub, who seemed didn't really care as he held his head high.

"Fleck." The mother, Wendy called, frowning slightly at the cub's attitude, "don't be too arrogance in front of Shenzi, she won't be pleased." she said, glancing to the strongest cub.

Fleck just shrugged at his mother, while kicking the little rocks on the road in his way. Wendy sighed slightly, knowing she could never truly make him listen to her. Her other three cubs are obedience to her, but Fleck...he just always shrugged her off. Maybe she couldn't blame him, after all, he wasn't her biological son. She adopted him after his parents were killed by a lioness. Her mate, Mark, just glanced to their son idly, huffing as the family arrived at Shenzi's territory.

After briefly greeting to Shenzi, and realized that she wasn't as strict as they had heard, the cubs went running around on their own and finding their own playmates. Wendy's oldest son, Fredie, pounced onto Shenzi's heiress, Hadhi, as the two giggled and played with each other, his brother, the youngest one in Wendy's litter and a weaker hyena cub, Linus sat aside, talking to Hadhi's sister, Taraja quietly, while Sabina, Wendy's daughter, wandered around, seemed to couldn't find someone to play with as she huffed slightly.

Sabina eventually cautiously approached Wendy and Shenzi, who were talking and joking among each other, "where is Msonge?" She asked politely, tilting her head to her mother and Shenzi, forgetting that she shouldn't have known him at this point, as she should have pretended she was here the first time, just like what her brothers told her.

"You know Msonge?" Shenzi asked, surprised as she flicked her tail, looking to the young cub in front of her, "you'd met him before?"

"w-well, yes." Sabina mumbled, blushing a bit, "I-I mean, he had run to our territory, and we had had a talk there..."

Shenzi raised a brow, seeming unconvinced by her excuse, though she ignored it and chuckled, seeing how Sabina turned red at the mention of her son, "well, Msonge said he had a meeting today. I think he'll be back soon." she said.

"Oh..." Sabina seemed disappointed as she headed away, trying to find something to do to distract herself.

Shenzi cackled at Sabina's direction, "your daughter seems to have a feeling to my son." she grinned, winking to Wendy.

Wendy laughed, "yea, they will make a cute couple." She smirked, could already picture what would happen if Shenzi's son and her daughter came together as mates, though her expression darken after as she suddenly sighed, "well, I am more worried about Fleck, I am afraid he will never find anyone to become mate with him because of his personality."

Shenzi shrugged, "staying single isn't at all too bad, I guess. I mean, taking care of cubs require a lot of energies."

* * *

Meanwhile, Fleck was heading toward an unoccupied cave within the Elephant Graveyard, he was in a hurry, since the time was almost up for him to meet up with two other people. He had something incredibly important to discuss with them, and he seemed pretty excited about it, that he wasn't paying attention to the road in front of him. Suddenly, a young female hyena cub bumped into him.

Fleck yelped, stumbling back a bit before regaining his balance, he growled lowly to the cub, "Don't you look when you were walking?" He huffed.

The cub looked up, she had light brown fur covering her body and a set of brownish-red eyes, "I-I am sorry..." she said nervously, pinning her ears back as she stepped back from him.

Fleck, for some reason, feeling attracted by her as he looked to her, he huffed slightly, turning away, feeling himself blushing a bit, "it's alright. Just go on your way."

The cub nodded, quickly heading off while Fleck glanced at her direction for some moment, before running toward his destination. He wasn't sure what was the sensation he had felt about the young cub, but he knew she was special, just didn't know why.

* * *

Inside the cave, an African Wild dog pup with black markings, white furs here and there, and dark, brown fur covering most of his body, and a hyena cub with brown pelt, lighter underfur, and also a grey mane around his neck were already waiting. They seemed impatient as they flicked their tails, huffing while pacing back and forth within the cave.

Fleck huffed, heading into the cave as the two cubs immediately stopped their motion and glanced to him.

"What takes you so long?" The hyena cub exclaimed, his two red eyes glancing to Fleck, "I thought you told us you have something important to tell us!" His fur raised a bit with his tail tucked between his back legs, he seemed a bit angry as he glared slightly to Fleck, "you're the one that gather us here, at least you should be on time." He huffed.

"Now that he's here, we could begin, and let's not be hostile to one another, Msonge." The African wild dog spoke up, looking between the two hyenas.

Msonge huffed, sitting down, still glaring to Fleck, "fine." he said, grumbling to himself.

Fleck raised a brow at Msonge, "I do have one important thing to tell you." he chuckled, "I want to form a group."

"A group of what?" The African wild dog pup, Percy asked, his interests seemed to be held up as he glanced over toward Fleck.

"Let's just call it... The Dark Riders." Fleck smirked.


End file.
